Tequila
|image=Infobox - Tequila.jpg |english name=Tequila (Codename) |japanese name=テキーラ (Codename) |romanized name=Tekīra (Codename) |other names=Large Kansai Dialect Speaking Man Man In Black |age=† Unknown |birth date=Unknown |gender=♂ Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |occupation=Karasuma Group Member |nationality=Japanese |relatives=Unknown |manga debut=Chapter 114 |anime debut=Episode 54 |keyhole number=Unknown |chapters=6 |episodes=4 |movies=0 |ovas=0 |specials=0 |openings=0 |closings=0 |japanese va=Kosei Hirota |english va=Andrew Chandler |drama actor=Unknown }} Tequila (テキーラ, Tekīra) is a deceased member of the Karasuma Group, is an antagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Two years before the current timeline, Tequila and Vermouth were negotiating with the famous Computer Graphics Designer and Games System Engineer Suguru Itakura. It appears that the Karasuma Group was interested on the program that Suguru had stopped developing in the past due to his poor eyesight. A giant man, who is revealed to be Tequila, arrives in Suguru Itakura's Office and asks for the unknown system program he has been formerly developing. Some days later, Suguru noticed that his working office and home had been infiltrated by somebody. However, due to the fact that nothing was stolen nor damaged, the police would not take Suguru seriously. Presumably, the Karasuma Group searched for the remnants of Suguru Itakura's Program and planned to use software to advance its interests. Being depressed and concerned over his safety, Suguru had no choice but to agree to the Black Organization's demands to avoid further intimidation. Suguru then made a call to the syndicate after the Karasuma Group left a phone number for Suguru to contact. A mysterious woman, who is later revealed to be Vermouth, answers the phone and demanded Suguru to finish the program he has stopped working on, with the deadline being one year from the time of the call. Vermouth also stated that she would pay a high price for the software, which made Suguru conclude that the "giant man" and "mysterious woman" were working together. Appearance Tequila appears to be a very tall man with a pale skin, black eyes and brown hair with a big mustache. Furthermore, he is usually seen wearing a black fedora, black clothes and a red shirt, seemingly identical to Vodka's outfit. Personality Tequila is an intimidating man who uses his size to frighten people, which apparently helps him with his transactions. Tequila also appears to be rude as he did not apologized to Conan Edogawa and Hideaki Nakajima after bumping and knocking them to the floor. In addition, Tequila appears to be violent towards people who he sees as a hindrance, even to children. Furthermore, Tequila seems to be careless after he unknowingly allowed Conan to listen to his conversation with Vodka and appeared to be unaware after Conan bugged him with his transmitter and receiver device. Tequila also carelessly opened a briefcase despite knowing that it should be supposedly closed, which resulted an explosion and eventually his death. Canon Plot Overview 'Conan Arc' 'Vermouth Arc' Trivia * Tequila is a regionally specific Distilled Beverage and type of Alcoholic Drink made from the Blue Agave Plant, primarily in the area surrounding the City of Tequila, Northwest of Guadalajara, and in the Los Altos Highlands of the Central Western Mexican State of Jalisco. * Tequila is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Karasuma Group Members Category:Antagonists